Shelf-mounted electronics enclosures are often vertically stacked in a rack or similar structure. Although the various enclosures within a rack can look similar, each enclosure may perform a different function, depending upon its particular configuration. Technical personnel working with the enclosures need to be able to determine quickly the configuration of a particular enclosure. One common technique is to attach an adhesive label to the front panel of the electronics enclosure, where a technician can readily see and read the label.
Placing labels on the front panel, however, encounters various problems. For one, cables attached to connectors or ports on the front side of an enclosure can limit the area on which to attach a label. Placement of the label needs to be such that the cables do not obstruct one's ability to read it. In addition, the front side of the enclosure can include vents or openings to permit the inflow of cooling air or the exhaust of heated air. Attachment of a label over these openings can block airflow and, thus, adversely affect the operation of electronic components and modules within the electronics enclosure.
Thus, there is a need for a labeling mechanism for an electronics enclosure that is easily viewable by personnel, does not interfere with the flow of air through vents, is inexpensive, easy to install, and permits rapid label replacement.